This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Faculty Research Development Awards (FRDAs): To enhance the research base at WV-INBRE Primarily Undergraduate Institutions (PUIs), we provide funds to support biomedical research projects to be carried out at the PUIs. These grants benefit the WV-INBRE as a whole as well as the PUIs, and each focused on a biomedical research project. Project proposals could be for initiation of a new research endeavor or to continue an ongoing project. Individual investigators at each PUI could apply for a maximum of award of $50,000. Funded projects were required to involve undergraduates in the research. Continuation of funding for previously funded projects required solid evidence of research progress.